metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omega Fighter
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The End page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 16:58, November 11, 2009 Robin Atkin Downes as Jonathan Can you source this, please? Weedle McHairybug 17:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I just checked IMDB and his official website. IMDB says that he voiced a Soviet Soldier and High Officer B. His site doesn't mention anything about Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Until I know for sure, I'm going to remove his name. --Omega Fighter 18:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Fights Okay, Bluerock and some anon are having edit wars over the Metal Gear D page, the Galvez page, and Bluerock's user page. I really think this should be stopped, but I'm not sure what to do now. If you can stop it, please feel free to do so. Weedle McHairybug 20:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) You say I won't shut up? My, you use such foul language. Are you frustrated about something? Do you need someone to provide a shoulder to cry on? Refan33 19:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I need a shoulder to cry on? You were the one who was complaining about something that made absolutely no sense. You were the one who insulted me. When I gave you a valid and logical explanation, you still had a problem with what I said. It has been a week now, and you still have a problem. I have moved on. You need to do the same. Omega Fighter 19:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Hi Omega I notice that you often change links to redirect pages and point them directly to target pages. Though there are some occasions when this is beneficial, this is not always the case. The reasons for this are summarized quite well over at Wikipedia, which can probably explain them better than I can. I am just letting you know this because I often use redirects as a means to avoid creating unnecessary invisible text, which makes articles more difficult to read and edit in page source form. Hopefully this makes sense for you. Keep up the other good work! --Bluerock 18:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Omega. I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Fox Engine, MGS: Ground Zeroes and MGS5 articles. Some people are trying to edit these articles without using a reliable source or reference. If you saw them doing that, just undo their edits ASAP. Thanks. Cold Hotman 23:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will not undo your last contribution. However, you can see that picture in this video at 6:44. Sorry for the misunderstanding :( Chat? Would you like to chat? Semper Fi (talk) 17:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Liquid/PSG-1 Hey Omega, where did you see Liquid being defeated by the PSG-1 during the second REX battle? Is it in the original MGS1, or in Twin Snake? I'm interested, as I would have thought it impossible in the original game. Cheers --Bluerock (talk) 12:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Brackets I really think the [] is needed. If not then it implies the reference is also non canon. :Vito89 does have a point, as the indirect mention part can easily be misconstrued as non-canon, which it actually was canon due to it being the secret tape. The only thing non-canon is the magazine covers. If you still can't accept the brackets as necessary, we should at least come up with a means to separate canon info from non-canon info when they both appear in the same source. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:18, February 17, 2014 (UTC) The reason why I removed the brackets was indeed due to how it was presented. You do bring up a good point, Weedle. That is why I came up with a solution that should work for both sides. Omega Fighter (talk) 01:27, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I wuold like to report a vandal The user Bluerock is vandlizing the wiki. I posted a page that I need to put up or the mafia will attack my house and kill my family. And he erased it. Please permaban this troll and restore my page 20:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Bluerock is not a troll. He is an administrator of the wiki. He deemed that what you wrote was spam. I agree with his decision. What you wrote was spam because it had absolutely nothing to do with anything concerning the Metal Gear series. If you're truly having the problems that you're claiming, then take it to the proper authorities, not here. If I were an administrator, which I'm not, I would have done the exact same thing that Bluerock did. Omega Fighter (talk) 22:09, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Help Can you help me undo the edits done to the Big Boss page? This guy keeps reshuffling the images out of order. We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 15:45, September 27, 2014 (UTC) The Skulls Page Thanks for your help with the page. They look so awesome and I was disappointed that they didn't already have a page dedicated to them. Thanks for helping make that possible! Template revert Hi, can I ask why you reverted my edit to Template:GameNav? I'm currently in the process of updating the wiki to reflect the latest information on the Metal Gear saga comprising the Core 8 games. MG, MG2, MGS1-V and Peace Walker. Thanks! Doulomb (talk) 05:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, for starters, Portable Ops and Rising have actually been confirmed canon. For Rising it was here at PAX 2012: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7BTtiAQuZ0 (pay attention to the bit where he says it is in the Metal Gear saga). For Portable Ops, it's been alluded to in Metal Gear Solid 4 with several stills during various speeches by EVA and Ocelot, maybe even The Boss, it was included as a painting alongside the other core games of the series, heck, it was even the reason why Metal Gear Solid 4's story writing was delayed a bit since they needed to finalize Portable Ops' story on Kojima's orders. Even Peace Walker confirmed it's canonicity (Miller explicitly alludes to the events of that game in the intro level), and that's not even getting into how Kojima had twice stated that Portable Ops happened, and that the overall story was canon. That youtube video you posted is most likely referring to the fact that Kojima barely had a hand in either of those two games (he doesn't go by a standard "canon" scale since he generally just goes by which ones reflect his philosophies and which doesn't). I reverted your edits on those articles. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::That information is outdated. As we've drawn closer to the release of The Phantom Pain, series creator Hideo Kojima has released a great deal of information that has superseded the sources you've given. To make it clear, the games that are canon are MG, MG2, MGS1 - V as well as Peace Walker. I'll call these the "Core8" for clarity. Firstly, Konami released this image in the last year detailing the Metal Gear Saga timeline. Notice that it only contains the Core8 games. Secondly there is this newer interview from 2015 with Kojima where he says the following: "I always say 'this will be my last Metal Gear,'" Kojima said, "but the games in the series that I've personally designed and produced -- Metal Gear on MSX, MG2, MGS1, 2, 3, 4, Peace Walker, and now MGSV -- are what constitute a single 'Metal Gear Saga.' With MGSV, I'm finally closing the loop on that saga." :: Once again he refers to the Metal Gear saga of canon games as consisting of the Core8. I can't think of anything more explicit than this. I'd love to hear any response you have to this, but I think this new information takes precedence. Doulomb (talk) 15:06, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::No, that information ISN'T outdated. Heck, one of the instances where Hideo Kojima confirmed Portable Ops' canonicity in general was even around the time Ground Zeroes was being released, which is very recent. And BTW, here's a tumblr post elaborating on what exactly he said in that aforementioned confirmation that it was canon, which involved stuff he did, not whether the material's actually canon: http://solidkenny87.tumblr.com/post/97125545680/clearer-translation-of-kojimas-mpo-answer). Besides, the Legacy Collection included the DGNs, should we consider THOSE canon just because Kojima included them in something reflecting his life's work, even when he had little involvement in those things? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::PS, you want to talk outdated? How about more than half of the MSX2 game's storyline. They didn't even update the storyline to reflect events revealed by Snake Eater when it was rereleased (the first Solid game alone retconned about half of MG2 alone). The fact that Kojima includes that and the first MG game despite how heavily retconned those games are to an extent that they can barely even qualify as canon would further demonstrate that the Core 8 he's referring to is regarding whether he's actually involved in the development of those games, NOT the games' canonicity. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:32, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Look, theres no denying that the two sources I've provided are newer than anything else on the subject. This is Word of God from Kojima taht the Core8 games are "what constitutes the MGS saga". End of story. I've seen that old interview and he says the same thing but more subtly: only the games he's personally written/directed fall under "A Hideo Kojima Game" banner, and only those games are canon. :::::Which games meet that criteria? The Core8! Portable Ops is not "A Hideo Kojima Game", and is not canon. Same applies to Rising. With Rising we actually have even more confirmation because Kojima said it takes place in an alternate timeline. The whole MSX2 game stuff is irrelevant conjecture. Doulomb (talk) 18:09, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well to be fair, The Phantom Pain, new Ground Zeroes covers and the Legacy Collection no longer have "A Hideo Kojima Game" on them anymore. ^_^ Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 18:11, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Haha yes I suppose you are technically right, however that is due to the controversy between Kojima and Konami that is going on at the moment, something I think all MG fans disagree with. That said those are the games he mentioned in the interview. Doulomb (talk) 18:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Did you even read the link I supplied to you? His statement only covers stuff he had direct involvement in, NOT whether they are canon. And did you forget that Metal Gear Solid 4's own story finalization was ordered by Hideo Kojima to be delayed specifically to allow Portable Ops' story to be finalized? Why bother doing that if it wasn't even intended to be canon? And please don't try to claim that his not being involved automatically means they aren't canon. Don't forget, Mega Man X6 wasn't even made by Kenji Inafune at all, not even being aware of its development until late into its development cycle, yet that game WAS explicitly confirmed to be canon. Portable Ops is indeed canon (and BTW, the bit about him saying Portable Ops was canon was around the time Ground Zeroes was being developed/released, meaning it's not even outdated information. This was back in March 2014, meaning it's obviously not old information). I'm reverting those edits. At least be glad I tried to rectify it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:14, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::You keep dancing around the main points here. Hideo Kojima EXPLICITLY said in a much more recent interview that only the Core8 games are part of the Metal Gear saga. That is an exact quote. You are talking about localization and Mega man etc, and guess what? None of that has anything to do with this! Please explain to me why you are ignoring this interview, don't change the subject. If you would like to take this to live chat which might be easier I am open to that idea. And at the very least do not remove the sources from the articles. There is nothing wrong with them so they should stay. Doulomb (talk) 19:27, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::No, Hideo Kojima stated that he focuses on the games he created, not that they were non-canon. And the Inafune bit actually is completely relevant because that was also an example of an instance where a game not even created by the creator was considered canon, just like Portable Ops and Rising (both of which are explicitly stated to be canon, even if they are spinoffs). And I'm not ignoring the interview, I'm removing them because Kojima did not STATE they were non-canon. And for the record, even if Portable Ops and Rising are spin-offs, that doesn't mean they're not canon. Need I remind you that Resident Evil 3: Nemesis was a spin-off and yet was clearly canonical? When both MGS4 and Peace Walker explicitly reference the events of Portable Ops, and in ways that aren't easter eggs like some background poster or a brief line in a weapons dialogue, but something actually within the story, it's as obvious as day that the game is canon. Please don't give me the whole "those are outdated" excuse. By that logic, we should have removed the MSX2 games a long time ago especially when one timeline actually DID omit them. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Honestly I'm just sick of having a petty edit war with you. Its a damn shame that you are just choosing to ignore the sources that I put in those articles. Kojima literally stated the the Core8 games were what constituted the Metal Gear saga, and you are choosing to ignore the words of the series creator. It's stubborn and displays a stunning lack of respect for the intelligence of others when you simply refuse to hear them out and revert their contributions. I asked you repeatedly to simply add to or clarify about those sources, but instead you chose to revert it over and over again. Doulomb (talk) 19:53, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I DID attempt to clarify your claims. You kept on undoing them. Heck, I even cited that tumblr post that actually elaborated on what Kojima meant during that March 2014 thing where he claimed that Portable Ops was overall canon, though some details weren't. Instead, you insisted on reverting those edits and placing those things in. I actually DID try to clarify. If anyone is being stubborn and displaying a lack of respect, it's you. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Its pointless to argue forever about it. What can't be argued is what Kojima said in that new interview, so I will be quoting it EXACTLY. I don't think you can disagree with that. Doulomb (talk) 20:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, and that Tumblr post also made a direct translation of what Kojima stated regarding how he views the series, not in terms of canonicity, but whether he had direct involvement in it. And in case you've forgotten, at least in the case of Portable Ops, it was referenced quite a bit in MGS4, especially in acts 3 and 5 with EVA and Ocelot, and even Peace Walker referenced the events of that game, and in a story-based context, not to mention, so they ARE canon. I even sourced the Tumblr post that made this explicit. You kept on removing it, and that ALSO used Kojima's own words and even that image that you allude to. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Why then do you keep removing any reference to the 2015 interview then? This is relevant and belongs in both articles. If you don't like how I wrote it that is an entirely different story, but leave the source in the article instead of removing it. Otherwise it looks like you are just trying to cover it up. Unless you can explain to me why we should pretend like that interview does not exist, I will continue to use it as a source. Doulomb (talk) 20:10, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Maybe if you don't try to remove the claim that it is the first canon game to be on the PSP, I wouldn't remove that bit you included. Now, if you add in the source WITHOUT at the same time removing any references at all to Portable Ops being canon, THEN I won't try to undo the edit. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I think saying its canon is far too strong a statement based on the conflicting evidence. I did not add that it was non-canon, but I think its also fair to remove statements that say its canon because its hard to say. I think that is a fair compromise, agreed? Doulomb (talk) 20:17, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::It's not hard to say at all. Both Guns of the Patriots and Peace Walker explicitly refer to the events of Portable Ops, and that's not even taking into account that even Kojima acknowledged its canonicity. Besides, technically, it's hard to say any of the games are truly canon, especially the MSX2 games, since Kojima has an insistence on constantly retconning the story. And either way, one of the promo trailers on the official site made clear it was the first canon game to enter the PSP, so it's not up to debate. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Twin Snankes Dog Tags Hi http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_Solid:_The_Twin_Snakes_-_Dog_Tags Your edits somehow screwed up the tables. xD I tried to revert the article but for some reason it still features all the code-gibberish. xD Have a nice day Nuhr Nuhr (talk) 13:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks thank you for fixing the dogtags walkthrough page. looked like a lot of work so i thought youd deserve a thank you =) Malice419 (talk) 23:36, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Quiet Thank you for fixing that sentence. People keep changing it to the Russian game's name rather than the Russian name in the English version of the game. I've been fixing it for the past week and people keep switching it back.—Ryulong (琉竜) 13:03, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Note Had that Skull Face vandal taken care of in case you were wondering. -- 01:53, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Removal of NonMetalGearSaga Tenplates Hey Omega Fighter. Just wanted to let you know that the discussion regarding the usage of the new template is on my talk page at the bottom. Regardless of whether or not your rationale for the reverts makes sense, I think you should have discussed it first rather than going forward unilaterally with your own decision. My personal opinion is that it should go on any page that involves content that falls outside the MetalGearSaga rather than just those that have been "debated". The original criteria is completely objective, because the topic is either part of the MG saga or it isn't. The criteria you've proposed though is highly subjective. Who decides whether or not a subject has been debated etc etc. Anyway,let's continue the discussion on my talk page to avoid fragmenting the thread. In the mean time, I think you should revert the edits. Looking forward to your response. Doulomb (talk) 23:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC)